


You make me feel...

by tobiokagenyanma



Series: The Sunakage Chronicles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Meetings, Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu Friendship, M/M, Miya Atsumu & Suna Rintarou Friendship, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Pining, Suna Rintarou-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiokagenyanma/pseuds/tobiokagenyanma
Summary: What an interesting creature you are, Kageyama Tobio.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu & Suna Rintarou
Series: The Sunakage Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040946
Comments: 26
Kudos: 188





	You make me feel...

Their first formal (?) meeting went like this... 

Inarizaki's coach asked Rintarou to look for their setter, after their devastating loss against Karasuno. Atsumu told them that he needed some time because he's still annoyed that they lost. Rintarou didn't want to go, he just wanted to rest, because come on, they played a full set game, and the score went up to 30, not to mention looking for their petty setter is a pain in the ass.

He would hit Atsumu's head, payback for making him suffer like this.

He kept sighing as he wander all over the stadium to look for the said guy. He hated it. The place is, of course, crowded, too much to his liking. Honestly he just wants to go home, and buy Chuppet Ice Pops on his favorite shop.

Spare him some slack. He's exhausted from all the jumping and spiking he did earlier. He just begged the heavens to let him find the bastard.

Maybe God heard his silent appeals, because after some minutes of walking and looking around, he spotted the guy with a piss colored hair. Near a vending machine, holding something, a canned drink perhaps, and he is talking to a guy with silky black hair, still wearing his uniform, topped with his black varsity jacket.

Rintarou walked to approach them, he saw that the other guy displays an undeniably blank expression as Atsumu is blabbering about something, probably about something stupid.

_Karasuno's setter huh_.

The guy with blue eyes, with a gaze looked so intense, and deadly. It reminded him of the ocean. Looked so calm, but it always had a storm hiding behind its beauty.

The only guy who managed to terrify him during a match. He's fast enough to assist that glasses guy in trying to block his attacks, and they successfully stopped him a couple of times.

Then again, this guy managed to send shivers down his spine, when the setter jumped alone to block their ace spiker's shot, shutting Ojiro Aran down. He remembered how beautiful that scene was. How he shivered and how the small hairs on his arms and nape went up.

This guy's skills also managed to tick him off. His sets were not easy to read, making it hard for him to predict their next move. He was thrilled to play against him, as they apply pressure to each others.

He felt that he could go and play for hours, as long as the game is against this guy. As long as he could play with this guy.

He, is a truly interesting creature.

Yes, Rintarou is interested, he wants to know more, to find out what more could this guy do, inside and outside the court. What other emotions can you make me feel. If he could only -

He called Atsumu's name, both of the guys turned to face him.

"What are ya doin' here?" 

"I should be the one to ask you that." Rintarou replied.

"Well as you can see, I'm talkin' to Tobio-kun here, tellin' him that the next time we meet, we'll definitely kick their asses!"

"I'm always up for a challenge, Miya-san."

Oh God, his voice. Monotonous but you will feel the weight it carries. The intensity.

"Oh yer on!" Atsumu scoffed. "Anyway, Tobio-kun, this is Suna Rintarou, ya already knew he's my teammate right?"

Their eyes met, and Rintarou felt warm, it's beautiful, the shade of blue is dark and deep, and he find it hard to breathe and there are other things he felt, too many to name them so let's settle with that.

"Nice to meet you Suna-san, I am Kageyama Tobio." Tobio offered a handshake.

"Y-yeah, likewise." Pathetic. So not cool. How dare his tongue stutter like that?

They shook their hands for a second, and damn, Rintarou loved the feel of his slightly rough palm, with calluses due to trainings. With just a simple handshake, Rintarou can tell how passionate this guy is, about volleyball. He can tell how much this guy trained to be that good on the sport. He loved how it fit with his own, and he loved how warm Tobio's hand is.

"Oi Bakageyama!" Their shorty middle clocker called out his teammate. He grunted slightly when Tobio let go of his hand. The newly arrived guy greet the Inarizaki guys before facing Tobio. "I thought you got lost again! Oh, let's go now! Daichi-san asked me to come and find you, we're leaving."

_So soon._

Tobio faced them again.

_Wait_.

"Uh we're going now, Miya-san..." He nodded to Atsumu.

"I'm tellin' ya now, we're definitely beatin' yer team next year! So don't get cocky!"

Rintarou felt his heart skipped a beat, as he saw a small smile on Tobio's lips. "Yeah yeah.." Then this guy who made Rintarou feel so warm and fuzzy turned to face him. "It's nice to meet you Suna-san." 

He opened his mouth, but it seems that his tongue got cut out.

That was the last thing he heard, as Rintarou stared at Tobio's retreating back. He is disappointed because he still wants to talk to him, but upon realizing that he will get to see him next year, play against him, it thrilled him. Unconsciously, his lips curved up in a-

"Oi oi, ya know that I can see yer stupid smile right?"

Rintarou snapped back to his senses and snorted. 

He's too busy playing some scenarios of a second year Tobio against them. Against him, since it's said that middle blockers and setters are battling each other out during a game. How he would play, will he be the same? Or will there be new tricks and plays that will throw them out? Damn, their match just ended and the guy just left, but he already wants to see him again. 

He totally forgot about this idiot's presence, for real.

"Let's go."

They walked silently, but Rintarou can feel Atsumu's stare.

"I apologize that you have to go out here and look out for me, I just wanted to grab a drink and I met Tobio-kun there, we're friends, so we talked a lil bit!" Even if he's not looking at Atsumu's stupid ugly face, he can hear the smile from his voice, and it's so annoying.

"Where are you getting at, Atsumu?"

"Oh I don't know? Maybe I just want to say that I have his number, because we're friends." Atsumu looked so smug waving his phone. 

Really, Rintarou wants to hit his stupid face. He just composed himself, because if he do that, this guy won't shut up, complaining.

Damn it all.

Ah come to think of it, Atsumu owes him, because he went all the way from the parking lot back inside this stadium to find him. Tobio's digits should be enough protection for Atsumu's head. (Since he initially planned to hit their setter's head for causing him sooo much trouble)

"Let's talk about that later."

Sucks that he didn't have his phone inside his jacket. He lowered his gaze, and grinned.

_Kageyama Tobio, I can't wait._

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I came back to spread my sunakage agenda
> 
> (EDIT)
> 
> this is long overdue but I'm sorry, I deleted my first sunakage fic I'm really sorry hhh, I decided to add few things for the upcoming Kageyama week this December. I'm sorry, and I hope I can bring in more sunakage to hq fandom hhhh.
> 
> And hooray! I decided to make a series with this after noticing that many people are starting to love sunakage.
> 
> See you next fic 🤟


End file.
